Angels on the Moon
by Dark Blue Butterfly
Summary: i just wanted to write something and here it is. enjoy.


Hey guys. this one might not be as good as my others, sorry. i was listening to Angels on the Moon by Thriving Ivory and just had to write something. It took me about a half hour. tell me what you think. like i said its not as well written as my other stuff but i like it so enjoy! and if you don't well don't complain to me you didn't have to read it. =^-^= Reviews appreciated!!

Disclaimer: if i owned it would i need to write fanfictions? no. there would be no fan to it.

* * *

You told me you wanted the world to know your name. Uzumaki Naruto. You wanted to be known throughout the world. You told me to live like I was dying. You were always so happy I never would have thought you actually were. You never said anything, ever, you just kissed me and smiled every time I talked about our future together. I always thought that was just to tell me not to worry. But maybe I should have. There are so many things I would have done different. Maybe you didn't know either though?

You always kept me cheerful; you never let me sink into the deep depression you had pulled me out of. You always dreamed big. Never once accepting no as an answer, you could have touched a star if you'd tried. You were amazing, I admired you determination and strength. You always believed in yourself. You always forgave people for everything, no matter what it was. I never heard you say something bad about someone. You always looked to the bright side. I bet if you'd known you were dying you would have said that you still had time unlike me who would say I was running out of it. That was your style.

I wish I could join you. It hurts to be here without you. I loved you with every fiber of my being but you refused my marriage proposal saying you wanted nothing too long term. Did you know you wouldn't be long for this world? Or did you not want to spend your life with me? I choose to think you knew over not wanting me. But I'll never know. I hope to join you soon but I'm not stupid enough to end it myself. If there's anything you taught me, it's that every second counts. I will cherish them and live for you. I will shoot to obtain your dreams that were taken from you. I will live and remember you every day of it. I owe my life to you; you saved me from the darkness of my own mind.

I like to believe there is a heaven. I like to believe you became an angel. I believe that one day we'll be back together. For a while I suffered after you died, for a while I couldn't feel the sunshine anymore. I couldn't smile, I didn't want to live. I started to think of you. I thought of how young you had died and how much you had wanted to live. I felt that I owed it to you to want to live as well. It wasn't right for your life to be taken and I still alive when I didn't want to live and you did. I gave up vengeance and I lived for myself. I lived for you.

It's been ten years since you died. I have three children. I named one after you. The oldest one is Naruto Uchiha. What your name would have been before you died had you accepted me. I also have Mitsukai, the middle child, after her mother, and the last was Itachi. The first one messed up so maybe the second could fix it. I didn't marry anyone from the leaf village. I met a young girl on one of my missions about seven years ago. She reminded me a little of you. She is happy and bouncy. But she's more reserved than you. She isn't as loud but she's just as affectionate. As you've probably figured out her name is Mitsukai. Just the angel I needed.

True to his name, Naruto wants to become the next hokage, just as you did so long ago. The thought makes me smile and remember how happy you were to proclaim the same thing. Mitsukai, Naruto's twin wants to become a great kunoichi like her Sakura-sensei. She's always pestering me to help her train, a true Uchiha. Itachi is just three this year so he'll start learning soon. We celebrate your birthday every year. It's a big thing in our family. Mitsukai, my wife, makes ramen for us for dinner. We take you presents to your grave. I tell them all about you. They all want to be a great shinobi like you were. They all want to be strong like you. I think you'll get your wish. I think your name will be known world wide one day.

I went to the doctors recently. They told me that all the strain I'd put on my sharingan when I was younger was catching up to me. They told me that I'm slowly going blind. They also told me that the curse was also slowly killing me. They started to tell me how long I had, I had to stop them. I don't want to know where the road ends. I went home and spent as much time as I could with my family. Mitsukai cried all night when I told her about it all. I smiled at her and assured her I still had time. I told her I would live like tomorrow was my last day. I will finally join you Naruto. I love my wife more than life itself but I love you so that not even death can take you from me.

I catch myself staring at the moon some nights out my window and I dream you're up there waiting for me somewhere. I dream that when I finally meet you again you won't leave me too soon again. I just don't wanna know where this all ends. I'll enjoy every second I have until I again join you my love. You taught me that. Enjoy it all, like you'll never see it again. Especially because I won't.


End file.
